Loveless
by Restrictors
Summary: Ma'alefa'ak J'onzz, J'onn's twin brother, is nearing the end of his studies as a priest and scientist. The Martian Council, desperate to correct his wayward behavior, has decided to send him and a hapless Manhunter guard named L'cill to Earth to become a priest in a small village to teach him some humility. Set in the MM comic #33. Ma'alefa'ak (Malefic) X OC
1. Sentence

Ma'alefa'ak locked himself away in his lab, as he did most days. He had worked through the night and the sun was just peeking out over the horizon, but he wouldn't have been able to see it inside the windowless room. He had fallen asleep at his chair again. He hadn't known it was night or day for a long time, or what day of the month it was for that matter. He had all he needed right there in that room.

There was something so pleasant about his work. It didn't matter what his name was and it didn't matter how rude he was. He was either right or wrong when he set out to prove something. This room was his security blanket. There were no eyes or voices in his mind breaking through. He could finally be himself and no one was there to bother him. He was sure this was as close to bliss as he was going to get.

"Ma'alefa'ak?" It was his brother's deep yet gentle voice that broke him from the haze of sleep.

Well, he supposed something bad was bound to happen. "What?" He snapped.

J'onn peaked around his chair to see his face. "I wanted to make sure you were alive."

"Well, as you can see I am." Ma'alefa'ak didn't even bother opening his eyes and pointed towards the door.

"I'm afraid that isn't the only reason I'm here." J'onn didn't sound like he wanted to impart this news upon him but was going to anyway. "I'm also here on behalf of the council."

"Them again?" Ma'alefa'ak's eyes snapped open. "Tell them I'm busy."

"I'm afraid they won't take that as an answer this time Ma'alefa'ak."

He let out a drawn out groan. "What minor offense have I committed this time that they want to blow out of proportion?" It was so ridiculous. No one seemed to want him around and yet they couldn't wait to drag him out of his lab, wondering if he had finally gone mad as his mother predicted.

"You've been neglecting your studies." J'onn told him. "The brothers at the cathedral are feeling resentful that they put in so much time and you put in so little." He hadn't been to the cathedral in a month.

"I don't see why that's a problem. I'm on top of my class and I still write for them." He huffed. "Why don't they pick on a few of the fools who can't even seem to do one subject right much less two?"

"I know." J'onn tried to sound understanding. "But they still need to see you. Please come with me."

The way J'onn said that sent a warning through him. J'onn was trying to sound gentle but there was an urgency behind it. "I'm going to hazard to guess I'm not allowed to refuse?"

J'onn was hesitant but finally answered. "No."

Ma'alefa'ak got up from his chair. He wasn't going to have his brother drag him before the council. "Fine."

"Thank you brother." J'onn was happy he hadn't made this more difficult than it had to be. "I'm sure if you just apologize you will back here in no time."

Ma'alefa'ak didn't feel too sure of that. "We'll see."

* * *

Ma'alefa'ak was brought into the council chambers with J'onn just a step behind him. He must be the only Martian in existence who was brought here so often without committing an actual crime. It made him shudder to think what would happen to him if he actually did do something worthy of punishment. Rather than address them he lifted his hands into the air as if to say, "Here I am."

"Good morning Ma'alefa'ak."

"I don't know if I would say it's a good morning." Ma'alefa'ak interrupted. He watched his father rub the bridge of his nose at his words. He knew his father probably suffered for his behavior but even today he didn't care. He just wanted to make this quick.

The council member waited to see if he was finished speaking before continuing. "It has come to our attention that you once again have been neglecting your studies in the priesthood." Ma'alefa'ak was about to open his mouth and the council member lifted their hand. "Yes, we know that you receive top marks in all of your studies despite your absences. However, we feel that you haven't been putting the time in for charity as your brothers do." Their society was run on the expectation that everyone do their share of their work, if one of them didn't it bred resentment.

"So you are basing my performance on your feelings?" Ma'alefa'ak couldn't stop himself then. "Well then I feel that this council is wasting it's time. I feel like I am being singled out. I feel like I should be allowed to do as I please as long as I'm not hurting anyone."

"Ma'alefa'ak, please calm yourself." His father spoke before he whipped himself into frenzy.

The head council member appreciated M'yrnn's ability to rein in his son. "We are concerned about you."

"If you truly cared then you would leave me to my work." Ma'alefa'ak sounded exasperated.

"Never the less we feel that you need a little nudge back towards the priesthood." The church representative in the council said. "We are going to send you to Earth on a mission."

"Earth?" Ma'alefa'ak felt sick, "Where all the White Martians live?" Were they trying to send him to his death?

"There are a few factions that are still loyal to Mars and don't hate us. You would know this if you haven't been hiding in your lab for so many years." The church representative said, trying to impart how important it was to actually make an appearance in the cathedral. "A small village desperately needs a priest. They have built a small church and a home for you to live in while you stay there."

"How small of a village?" Ma'alefa'ak wondered.

"A little over a hundred people." He answered Ma'alefa'ak's questions patiently. "You will go there on a goodwill mission of sorts. You will live among them, perform their sermons as well as help them with other things like infrastructure. You will be our ambassador to the White Martians."

"And you want me to do this?" He asked incredulously. Did they want another war? They must have picked the wrong person. "Is there no one else who will go?" He wanted to say someone with a little more finesse. He was not a people person.

"No one else has volunteered but we have faith that you will be able to complete this mission." The abbot said. "We believe it will do your soul some good and humble you."

He couldn't believe he was entertaining their ideas. They couldn't make him go. "And if I refuse?"

"Then you will be kicked out of the science academy and we'll strip your lab." One of Ma'alefa'ak's own professors was on the council and he sounded dead serious.

This was completely unfair. He couldn't pursue his scientific studies whether he stayed or went. How was this teaching him to balance his studies? "You can't do that!"

His professor tried to make his voice sound gentler. "We can and will Ma'alefa'ak. Despite what you might think we aren't doing this to punish you. We believe this is a great opportunity for you to become a productive member of society. You need to learn how to deal with people. You cannot hide away like you do."

So they wanted to take what little joy he had away from him? Ma'alefa'ak tried to calm down and remind himself that at least when he returned from this ridiculous jaunt he could finish his studies in the sciences. "Then what choice do I have?"

The church representative seemed pleased. "You will leave tomorrow. You have until then to hand over your work to your colleagues in the quantum physics department."

Ma'alefa'ak couldn't believe this, although he wasn't sure why. "But it's my work. I can resume it when I come back."

"You'll be gone for a significant amount of time." His professor darted his eyes over to the church representative, realizing he hadn't told him for how long.

Ma'alefa'ak had caught his look. "For how long?" What else weren't they telling him?

"It's a little under a hundred years." The church representative said without missing a beat. "Ninety-eight to be exact."

Ma'alefa'ak felt a flush go up his neck as his anger grew. He felt his brother's hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. He shrugged it off.

"It's not that long Ma'alefa'ak, not to beings like us." His professor tried to sooth him.

"Maybe from your perspective," Ma'alefa'ak countered. "but I _am_ a hundred years old." That was like sending him away for a lifetime.

"We understand."

No they didn't! He tried desperately to collect himself for the rest of their instructions but he could hardly listen as they went over the details. He only woke up again when they mentioned a guard.

"A Manhunter will be assigned to you to be bodyguard throughout your stay."

"Why would I need a guard? I'm just a priest." He wanted to laugh at how ridiculous that was.

"The last priest that went was killed after two years. He didn't have a good relationship with the locals."

Ma'alefa'ak's shoulders may have dropped down a centimeter or two. So they really were trying to get rid of him. He didn't wait for them to finish what they were telling him, he simply turned on his heel and walked out, J'onn trailing behind him.

* * *

Later that night J'onn watched his family eat. Well, his mother was eating just fine. She seemed to be out of it as usual. When she was at work she was the most focused individual he knew but when she was at home it was her time to unwind and let herself go. His father kept casting worried glances at his brother and was eating slowly. J'onn looked at Ma'alefa'ak, he had never seen him look so low before. Well, except when he was a child. Normally Ma'alefa'ak bore everything with sarcasm and with his shoulders back and his chest puffed out. His sullen look was gone and he looked genuinely depressed. He hadn't even touched his food. He was just staring at it. "Aren't you going to eat Ma'alefa'ak?"

He hadn't even looked up from his plate. "I don't feel much like eating J'onn."

"Please try." His father requested. He watched as Ma'alefa'ak picked up his fork but rather than eat he pushed the food around on his plate. "What's the matter Ma'alefa'ak?" M'yrnn asked. "I've made all your favorites."

"Thank you father." He said, and nothing more.

"Well, I think you'll have an excellent time." His mother finally broke in. "I can feel it."

Ma'alefa'ak glared at his mother, thinking she wouldn't be so cavalier if it were her going. "I'm going to bed."

"Aren't you going to ask to be excused?" His mother reminded.

"I'm a hundred." Ma'alefa'ak said, standing up from his chair. "I can leave the table if I want."

"That you can." She replied as if remembering. "I forget sometimes how old the two of you are. In my mind you will always be little boys."

Ma'alefa'ak groaned at her and left the table. Honestly, she probably couldn't say anything without incurring his wrath. He had never gotten along with his mother as far as he could remember. He intended to spend his last night on Mars in his room rather than grow more and more annoyed with her.

* * *

Ma'alefa'ak woke up early and slipped out of the house hoping to miss his family before he was sent off. He wasn't usually emotional but today was a special case and he was worried that seeing them would upset him.

As he walked out into the night towards the cathedral he could see his breath coming out in plumes from his nose in the cold night air. He wondered if he would see his family again. When he heard that the last priest who had gone had been killed he had to find out who it was. When he heard the name he recognized it almost instantly and suddenly he wasn't surprised.

It had been a while since he met him but he remembered him wanting to visit with the White Martians on Earth. He said he said he was going to go down there and save their poor souls. Save them from what? Ma'alefa'ak had wondered. They believed in the same Gods. The older priest believed them savages, made assumptions so he would no doubt have angered them to the point of pain. He had lived among them for two years, and Ma'alefa'ak was just surprised it hadn't happened earlier.

Only two years down in a hundred year mission. Ma'alefa'ak almost couldn't imagine staying away so long. But he supposed he wouldn't be alone in his travels. He was told a Manhunter would be assigned to him while he was away. He wondered who it might be? It was a bit insulting in a way. He and his brother were unusually strong for their age both mentally and physically. He really had nothing to worry about as far as he was concerned.

When he finally found himself at the cathedral he was shocked to find that his family was there waiting to see him off. "J'onn."

"Thought you could sneak off without seeing us?" J'onn teased him.

"Ma'alefa'ak." His mother greeted.

Just who he wanted to see! "Mother." He sighed. Gods he hated her. She ruined his life and didn't even have the decency to admit it. He supposed it was just as well she was here. It would give him the motivation he needed to leave this ridiculous place. Then he saw his father and he weakened. He did love him very much and maybe even his annoyingly perfect brother J'onn to some small degree. "I suppose you are coming with me?" Ma'alefa'ak assumed J'onn would be his escort. It must be why he was there.

"Not this time." J'onn gestured to a Manhunter beside him.

Ma'alefa'ak hadn't seen her at first since there were so many people scrambling around. The Manhunter had a pretty face, nearly paper white skin and a beauty mark near her right eye. Upon closer inspection her skin might be the faintest shade of green in the right light. She had black hair on her head, which was strange. She was wearing nearly the same ridiculous neck to toe uniform J'onn and his mother were wearing. The only major difference was she had on an elbow length cape instead of one that nearly touched the floor like his family might wear. He wondered sometimes what governed their dress code. His escort snapped him out of his musing.

"My name is L'cill." She put her hand out for him in greeting.

He took her hand without thinking much about it and looked her square in the eye. L'cill was a tall woman. She was maybe a few inches shorter than him if that. He felt he had seen her somewhere before but he was having difficulty placing her. She was taking in his face as well, lingering it seemed on his earrings and pierced brow. "It is good to see your face L'cill." He repeated a common salutation among Martians when they spoke to new friends. His mother nearly choked when she heard him speak.

L'cill also seemed surprised at his greeting. He was a lot more polite than they said he would be. "It is good to see your face Ma'alefa'ak." She released his hand. "I will let you finish saying your goodbyes to your family. I'll be waiting outside the ship for you." And then she was gone.

"Do not worry Ma'alefa'ak, she is very good." J'onn told him with a good measure of confidence. "She will get you there and back again safely."

His mother was the first to say her goodbyes. "Do try to get along with her will you?" Sha'sheen sighed, taking her youngest twin son in her arms. "She's only doing her job." She knew well enough how much her son resented Manhunters, for reasons she could never fathom.

"I've said nothing to her yet." Ma'alefa'ak hissed in her ear. "In any case, I'll treat her as I like."

"Yes, I know dear." Sha'sheen gave him a knowing smile, but said nothing more on the matter.

Just as she moved away his father was there. "I'm sure you will do fine." M'yrnn embraced Ma'alefa'ak the moment his wife, Sha'sheen released him. "We are all so proud of you for doing this."

"Thank you father." He did so love his father's praise but he felt it was unfounded. He didn't volunteer to go. He was being forced into this.

"I shall not see you again for another hundred years." M'yrnn did seem saddened. "Please write to us. Don't disappear."

"I won't father." Although he felt like he shouldn't be making any promises he couldn't keep.

"Don't forget me." J'onn took his turn holding him as well. "I don't know what I'll do without you." They had always been together for as long as he could remember even if they didn't always get along. He was his other half.

Ma'alefa'ak knew J'onn was trying to get some small measure of affection out of him. To say you remember someone was to admit you love them in the Martian language. To say you forgot someone was a great insult, even among strangers. So he decided on a compromise. "I couldn't forget you J'onn, even if I wanted to." And he definitely wanted to at times. He wasn't sure what else to say to his family so he said nothing and made his way to collect his things and meet the ship just behind the building.

True to her word L'cill waited just outside entry door of the ship. A priest was speaking to her that he hadn't seen before in the cathedral. He supposed he was from another area altogether and maybe had visited because of the mission to Earth. He heard nothing of their conversation as he came up to the ship but he took L'cill into his arms and embraced her warmly before letting her go. When he passed Ma'alefa'ak he seemed to recognize him instantly and glared at him.

Ma'alefa'ak passed him, he was used to getting dirty looks his whole life. Sometimes he said something about it and sometimes he didn't. Today he didn't feel like fighting. As he passed by L'cill he didn't say a word to her and began boarding the vessel that would take them to Earth. It would be a while before he could stretch his legs so he wasn't in any hurry to sit down. He could hear her footsteps behind him as they made their way through the ship. "When they told me they were going to assign a Manhunter to me I assumed it would be my brother." He finally addressed L'cill as they walked into the cabin door. "Everyone sees J'onn as my keeper."

"Sorry to disappoint you." L'cill followed behind him and sat down across from him when he took his seat.

At first he thought she was being sarcastic, but if she was it surely didn't show on her face. "Not at all, I am rather glad I won't have to deal with him." At least he wouldn't have J'onn hanging over him making him look awful in comparison in his own field.

"They wouldn't allow J'onn to leave for a two year mission let alone a hundred." He was their best up and coming Manhunter and they wouldn't give him guard duty. He hadn't volunteered either. She nearly stunned everyone when she raised her hand to go. She was the obvious choice, but they hadn't asked her since she was a woman. She felt several of the men worry about her. Ma'alefa'ak was known for being intimidating and they worried he might bully her. "I asked to go actually."

That was surprising to hear. He wasn't flattered but he never thought anyone would want to come with him. Then again, she probably had her reasons for wanting to tag along. Maybe she wanted to get away from Mars. "You are awfully brave."

"So I've been told, but I am not worried" She eyed him. "I think I can handle you."

A slow grin spread across his face. She had no idea what she was in for. "We shall see." Now that they were motionless he got a good look at her. He wondered with her skin tone if she was a White Martian.

L'cill noticed that Ma'alefa'ak was trying to figure her out. "You could just ask me you know."

"You look strange." He stated.

That wasn't much of a question. "Thank you, I know that."

"Why is your common shape so different?" Martians were shape shifters and wore different guises as it suited them. Their common form was a shape they assumed when they were out in public with strangers and their true form, what they looked like when they were resting they only shared with their families or very close friends. "Why do you have hair?"

"Because White Martians look like this on Earth if they even bother with a common form. They like to imitate humans." Most White Martians didn't wear a common shape, rather than seeing their true form as something intimate they saw hiding it to be dishonest. There were, however, pockets of White Martians that still adhered to the code but they often took on the shape from the people on their host planet.

Suddenly she captured his interest. "I've never seen a human in person."

L'cill smiled at his curiosity. "You might get to see one since we'll be there so long. Maybe I'll take you to one of their villages."

He finally decided to come out and ask. "So what are you then, some sort of cross between a Green and a White Martian?" Maybe that's why she was allowed to stay on Mars.

For once someone guessed correctly. "Yes."

"Hm, I didn't know you would turn out that way." He looked out the window.

"You thought I would look like either or?" L'cill thought it was incredibly annoying the way he speculated about her origins and appearance. Although she supposed it was better than when others had thought about her appearance to themselves but were too polite to mention it. They would think and think and think about it until it drove her to distraction. After all the wars between the White and Green Martians the White Martians hadn't been allowed on Mars since she was a young girl. She was an uncommon sight to be sure.

"Yes, I suppose." He didn't seem like he cared much, but he wasn't going to apologize for being curious. "I'm guessing that's why they agreed to assign you to me."

"That is correct." L'cill nodded. She could fit in better with the locals.

"I hate to inform you, but I am more than capable of protecting myself." He made a show of his claw like fingers for her to see.

"Yes, I'm sure you are." She didn't sound impressed at all. "But remember that the White Martians are a little testy around you Greens. They think you think you are better than them, and that they can't trust you. They have been proven correct in the past." There were broken treaties on both sides.

"Yes, I studied history. I am well aware." He dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

"It may wound your pride for a woman to protect you but try to be nice to me." She told him. "I'm really only here to protect you from your smart mouth than to fight off attackers." Her captain told her she was on damage control and that it wouldn't be easy given her charge's temperament. She knew it would annoy him to know this at first, but maybe he would appreciate her being honest later.

Ma'alefa'ak glared at her. "Is that so?"

"It's so." She quipped back.

"I'll have to remember that." He cast her a frightening look before glancing out the window into the void of space once more. Her face was still bothering him. "Where have I seen you before?"

L'cill's serious look melted away and her face took on a more neutral appearance once more. "Oh, well I've been to your house many times."

He stared at her in disbelief. "I don't remember you."

He remembered her and yet he didn't? Her mouth formed a flat line but she said nothing to his rudeness. "I am the same age as you and your brother. J'onn and I trained together to become Manhunters. He would have me and a few of our friends over some nights to talk."

"What did you talk about?" He remembered being curious about what they were doing but he never asked J'onn.

"Philosophy. Your brother is very interested in that of course."

"Of course." Ma'alefa'ak mocked her tone, he didn't know why but she was starting to annoy him to death talking about J'onn. "Were you in both of J'onn's subjects? Being both a Manhunter and enraptured with philosophy?"

"Oh no, philosophy isn't one of my fields. I think he just invited me over because he wanted to hear my perspective on things."

"I see." She didn't tell him her duel subject so he didn't bother asking again.

L'cill thought she would jog his memory by giving him a specific example of an interaction between the two of them. "You probably remember me because you would come out every so often to tell us to keep it down. You told me that I cackled like a witch one time."

"Oh yes, I remember you now." Ma'alefa'ak couldn't help but smile at that memory. She had been so stunned that he said that to her. He had been so annoyed because she laughed so loudly and so oddly that he would find himself chuckling in his room while he was trying to study for his exams. It drove him crazy. "Do you still laugh like that?"

"Of course I do." She crossed her legs. "I didn't change myself simply because you were being rude to me."

"It was you being so rude, laughing so loud." Ma'alefa'ak unconsciously mirrored her pose and crossed his legs. "I was trying to study." Manhunters had physical exams, nothing like he had to deal with. Both of his fields required an extensive amount of study and he was still working towards his goals. L'cill and J'onn had long since finished their training.

"I've heard your laugh too." She gestured towards him. "You are just as bad."

He pointed to himself as if she had insulted him. "I don't sound like you."

"But you sound like a fiend." L'cill quipped.

He was about to retort back that he didn't but he had to admit he didn't sound good natured when he laughed either. "This is going to be a long one hundred years."

"Well, one hundred years is a long time." L'cill said, as if that were obvious.

"But didn't you hear? The council says it isn't a long time for people like us." Ma'alefa'ak said sarcastically.

"I don't think they really mean for us to stay out that long." L'cill wondered at the timeline. "I mean, there isn't one hundred years worth of work to do, I don't think. At least that's what my uncle says about the village. Maybe the council just wants you to display some humility and they are just using that number to scare you."

It was like she was coached by them. "Of course you would see their side."

"I'm not on anyone's side." L'cill defended. "I was just speculating about why they would give us such an odd time frame."

Ma'alefa'ak wasn't convinced. "Do me a favor dear, once we get on Earth please stay out of my way."

"I've been assigned to you." She said stubbornly. "And I plan on completing my mission without someone taking your head even if it kills me."

"Well, let's hope you don't fail on your mission then."

* * *

 **Author's long and boring notes:**

 **I can't believe I'm writing a story from Ma'alefa'ak's point of view. This might only cover the time before he and J'onn went to Apokolips or maybe a little while after. I'm going for the angle that he's just resentful and a curmudgeon before Darkseid got ahold of him.**

 **In the comics J'onn seemed to not be able to believe his brother was so evil and needed convincing over and over to the point of stupidity that he was a murderer/rapist. In the Others Among Us series he said something along the lines of "My brother wasn't himself." I'm going to assume that J'onn isn't the biggest dumbass that ever dumbassed and that Ma'alefa'ak, while a jerk, was probably not capable of the evil he did before he had his brain was tampered with on Apokolips.**

 **I'm going to do my best and try to keep him into character that I've seen him when reading about him as a child/adult and before he went to Apokolips: argumentative, loud and unnerving. It's actually been a ton of fun.**


	2. Earth

Ma'alefa'ak woke up alone in the ship's cabin. When it didn't seem like L'cill would be returning anytime soon he took that moment alone to look in his pack. When he left Mars he was told he would not be able to bring anything personal with him and that his bag would be packed for him. He was given everything he was to bring and even the bag was new. It was smart of them to give him a new bag, because he might have considered sewing something into the lining if it wasn't.

Inside the satchel he found collapsible folders, paper, pencils, and pens. There was a month's advance salary in green pouch. The odd gold coins gleaned with a high shine even in muted light of his cabin. A red envelope caught his eye. It looked like J'onn might have snuck him something when he embraced him outside the cathedral. He tore it open and read the letters inside. There were three pages, one from J'onn, his mother and father. All their well wishes were written lovingly in their hand. A photo of the four of them had been tucked away neatly in the crease of the middle page before he unfolded them. It fluttered silently to his lap. He picked it up and looked at it for maybe a moment before he balled it up in his hand. He tossed it and the letters in the bin near him and began again to look through his things.

He dearly wanted to ignore the photo and letters. He wanted to leave them in the trash but they kept calling to him to retrieve them. He let out a great sigh and plucked them from the bin. He took the photo, unfolded it and smoothed it out. He rubbed his thumb over the glossy surface, blocking J'onn's face out. Stupid J'onn. He stared at it for all of a minute and before putting it in a pocket.

Ma'alefa'ak wondered how close they were to Earth now. He looked out the window, stars still twinkled at him but other than that there were no indicators of where they were. He knew he should have paid better attention in his astronomy classes. He would have to correct that oversight as soon as possible. He quickly grew bored looking at the stars and set off to find the woman who was supposed to be guarding him. Hopefully she knew how far out they were. It took him only a little while to find her as he homed in on the beacon of her mind. She was eating alone in the mess hall. He came up behind her and greeted her. "L'cill." He refrained from laughing when she jumped at the sound of his voice.

When she recovered from her momentary fright she tittered nervously. She really should pay better attention to her surroundings. "Oh hello Ma'al." She offered him a brief wave before going back to eating.

Ma'alefa'ak waited for her to finish his name but realized she wasn't going to when she took a bite of her sandwich. "Why did you shorten my name?" He wondered.

"I'm sorry I didn't ask first. Your name is very long so I'd thought I'd use your nickname." L'cill wondered if he didn't like it. "J'onn called you that. Is it okay if I do it too? Or would you rather I use your full name? " She placed her sandwich down, not wanting to be rude eating and talking at the same time.

It was the first time someone hadn't used his full name besides his brother. It caught him off guard. "No I don't mind. I was just curious." He remembered what he was going to ask. "Do you know how much longer this trip is going to take?"

"Just a few more days," She said confidently "I've called ahead to Earth while you were sleeping. We will be landing in a city called Z'onn Z'orr. From there we will be led to the village we'll be staying at."

"Are there any more of those?" He pointed at her meal.

L'cill shook her head. "No, the kitchen is closed now. I should have woke you up, I'm sorry." She really did feel bad. He wouldn't be able to eat until morning and that was hours away.

"I see." Ma'alefa'ak watched as she silently picked up the other half of her sandwich and offered it to him. He thought to refuse it at first but he hadn't eaten all day due to nerves. Actually, now that he thought of it he hadn't eaten much since this journey began. He was so hungry he felt light headed. He plucked her offering from her hand and sat down across from her. Without another word to one another they ate what was left of their meal and retired to their cabin for the night.

* * *

True to her word they arrived on Earth three days later. Despite his earlier excitement to vacate the rust bucket they were flying in Ma'alefa'ak felt himself dozing off again. He hadn't been able to fall asleep the night before. He had been nervous before but only now had his situation begun to feel real. He had really left Mars. He was really going to live on Earth for a hundred years.

"Oh Ma'al." L'cill undid her seatbelt and practically pressed herself against the thick glass. "Look outside."

He humored her and glanced out the window. He was about to look away but did a double take instead. Well well, Earth wasn't that bad to look at. It almost had the look of a paradise compared to Mars with so much water and all those green trees. But the logical part of his mind also said that with no civilization came no technology. As they flew past the green they made their way swiftly to the frozen city of Z'onn Z'orr. It was very beautiful to him. It almost reminded him of the city he lived in on Mars and he began to feel some hope. Then he reminded himself that unfortunately they would not be living here.

They landed smoothly and after they were given the clear he took his single bag with him as did L'cill. Whatever she had, it must be heavy. It almost looked like she carried nothing but books with her.

A large White Martian was there to greet them at the landing. He was in a common form, just as L'cill was. He imagined he looked more human than the men on Mars did. He also had black hair and he resembled L'cill to a degree, except that he was easily three heads taller than her.

"That is my uncle Jet." L'cill informed him as they made their way down the gangplank. "I have not seen nor heard from him since I was little."

Ma'alefa'ak wondered now if L'cill came with him so she could reconnect with her family down here on Earth.

Jet was all smiles as he saw his niece. "It is good to see your face L'ci." His monstrous form nearly engulfed her in an embrace. "Look how you've grown. You are a young woman now."

"It is good to see your face uncle." L'cill also gave him a squeeze.

"This must be Ma'alefa'ak." Jet said, letting go of L'cill to get a look at the young man that came with her. "You are as young as L'ci. I am surprised they sent someone your age for such a mission."

Not as surprised as he was, he could assure him. "Yes." Ma'alefa'ak answered simply.

"Yes uncle, he shall be the new priest in the village." L'cill nodded, gesturing towards Ma'alefa'ak. "I am his guard."

It didn't take a genius to see that Jet concerned for her. "I was also surprised to hear they were sending a young woman as his guard given the nature of the colony but I believe you will do well." He tried to be encouraging but he worried about the two of them.

L'cill was confused what he meant when he said the nature of the colony, but she would wait until after their introductions to ask. "Thank you uncle."

"Greetings Father J'onzz." He addressed Ma'alefa'ak with a short bow. "We thank you for volunteering to come. The village you will be living in direly needed a priest and they would not send anyone." There were not enough young men or women interested in the priesthood these days here on Earth. Mars frequently sent some of their own to help with their numbers. That village however, being as small as it was had a hard time keeping priests.

Ma'alefa'ak didn't bother pointing out that he was forced to come. "I suppose because the last priest was murdered."

"Yes, well. I hope you do not think too badly of us." L'cill's uncle said. "He was condescending to the locals and unfortunately he upset the wrong person."

Ma'alefa'ak bit his tongue. Fantastic. His sharp mouth would no doubt earn him an early grave.

Her uncle heard his worries. "L'cill here will be your guide and help you. You will be afforded some leniency if you have her with you." He knew his niece; even at a very young age was good at defusing situations before they got out of hand. He could only hope that she nurtured that trait. There were also other things she could do for him that they were not yet aware of.

"How so?" He wondered how having L'cill around would make things easier on him. It just seemed it would make things worse to have a priest being protected from the locals by a guard. It screamed that he didn't trust them at all much less with his life.

Jet seemed uncomfortable with what he was about to say next, but it needed to be said. "I have spoken to the council about this at length." There was a council here on Earth as well. "L'cill will pose as your woman."

L'cill seemed to be just as surprised as he was at this news. "But why?" She tried to keep her voice down but her confusion and just a hint of irritation was apparent in her voice.

"It's in name only L'cill. I was worried for you when they said you would be coming. As you know there are many warring factions among the White Martians. Since we are allied with Mars there have been raiding parties and sometimes they take women and children."

"Okay." That still didn't explain why she had to pretend to be married. Raiding parties didn't bother asking if one was married or not, they simply took them.

"There aren't that many women to go around you will find. For every three men there might be a woman. If you are single you might garner more attention than you like."

"I don't mind telling someone no uncle." L'cill said laughingly.

"Some do not take no for an answer." Jet sighed. "You were young when you were here last and have not seen how things have changed. Even though they may be your friends and neighbors they do sometimes see women as things to be taken or controlled. I'm afraid you would be wed to someone whether you wanted to or not by the end of the month."

L'cill gave him a look that she found this very hard to believe.

Ma'alefa'ak was heavily annoyed with this. He wasn't above lying but he didn't understand how this was going to benefit him. He was being called here as a priest, not to participate in some soap opera.

"Do not worry, this is not one sided." Jet didn't miss his irritated look. "If she is with you that alone will be protection enough. She may not have to lift a hand in your defense. No matter how rude, no one is going to kill a man with his wife watching, it's poor form."

Ma'alefa'ak momentarily forgot his annoyance and laughed at how ridiculous that sounded. "How strange."

"Yes, it is part of our culture." Jet frowned. "And be glad for it since it sounds like you'll need it."

"Hm," Ma'alefa'ak cleared his throat. "Thank you then."

"Get your things from the ship." He told them, not thinking their small bags were the only things they brought with them. "Then have a look around the city and meet back here with me within the hour. I will wait here for your return." Her uncle instructed. "I will introduce you to a couple that will take you to your new home."

L'cill nodded at him. "Thank you uncle."

Jet only smiled at her. "You are welcome. See you soon child."

L'cill saw that Ma'alefa'ak was already making his way down a lane past some shops. When he caught sight of her he frowned. "I will not do this L'cill. I will not pretend to be your husband. It's ridiculous." He hissed at her.

"I agree." She surprised him by agreeing with him. "My uncle should not have put you in that situation. I apologize for that."

Ma'alefa'ak stared at her. He had expected her to agree with her uncle given his warning, maybe even argue with him but she agreed with him wholeheartedly. "Aren't you worried for yourself?"

L'cill wondered at his words. In one instant he was angry that he was being asked to lie and the other he was wondering about her feelings on the matter. "Maybe a little after that warning, but I won't ask you to lie on my behalf. I'm sure it isn't as bad as much uncle says it is. I am one of his last living relatives, so maybe he is just being protective."

Ma'alefa'ak said no more on the matter as he went to a shop to pick up extra supplies. Those idiots obviously didn't believe he would need things like soap or a toothbrush. He was annoyed that he had to borrow extras from L'cill on their way there. He bought more than he needed and paid L'cill back, knowing she wouldn't want anything he borrowed returned to her.

When they returned her uncle looked confused at their lack of supplies. "That's all you brought with you?" Jet asked incredulously.

"It's all I was told I could bring." Ma'alefa'ak stated.

"I was told I could only bring a small bag as well."

Jet shook his head. There was no way they had enough supplies with them. They would need pots and pans, cups and utensils. There was nothing in that house the last time he visited except for sparse furnishings. These children were woefully unprepared. He would definitely have something to relay to the Martian council on Mars. "I'll tell Mica'kel, the local store owner to send over some things on me."

"Thank you uncle." L'cill felt like a broken record repeating her thanks over and over again.

Jet sighed and introduced the man and woman beside him. "This is Sal and Illa. They are one of the oldest residence from the village you'll be staying at."

"We were born and raised there." Sal clarified. He looked at the sun. "We should head back soon. It will give you two a chance to settle in before nightfall."

"Yes well," Jet went on quickly. "This is my niece, L'cill and her husband father Ma'alefa'ak J'onzz." He pulled out a hefty amount of gold coins from his pocket and didn't bother counting them before he pressed them into Sal's hand. He would need to write up a quick list for Mica'kel before they left.

Ma'alefa'ak pressed his lips together. He wanted so badly to blurt out that it was a lie but Sal made a shrill sound and it halted him.

Sal whistled at Ma'alefa'ak's name. "Damn son! That is one hell of name."

That was usually people's reaction when they heard his name. Not only was it long but it had a very negative connotation. "So I've been told."

"Well, it does seem to suit you." Illa told him. "Let's just hope you are as strong as your name implies. You'll need it where you are going I'm afraid."

"Don't scare the boy Illa." Sal prodded her reproachfully.

"I'm just warning him about the other men. They are intolerable." She leaned in to whisper at Ma'alefa'ak. "The men tend to play fight one another. They did it one too many times to our last priest and he said something he regretted." He had obviously not been used to fighting members of his congregation and had enough.

"Yes, a local boy named J'edd got him." Sal didn't sound too sad about at all. "I was surprised. He is a young man like you and the priest was quite old. You would think he would have been able to fight him off."

Ma'alefa'ak was surprised how they were talking about the old priest. He wasn't sure if he should be disturbed or amused, but he was leaning towards the former.

Sal either ignored Ma'alefa'ak's look or was oblivious to it but he went on to explain where they would be going. "We will fly most of the way there. It's very far down south where it is warm. We like to land several hours away on foot. You shouldn't fly above the canopy. The humans often catch sight of us and if they do they will come to us." It wasn't that he was worried about an attack. He was more worried the humans would be butchered immediately upon entry into their camp. "But they are the least of our concern. There are other groups of White Martians out that way that don't love us for our treaty with Mars. We try to hide our numbers by spreading ourselves out and hiding our homes under the trees. If we land too close to home they will be able to track us down quickly."

Illa looked around them regretfully. "I am sorry you will be staying there and not here. It's not terribly modern where we live but at least we have electricity in some buildings." She seemed apologetic. "Unfortunately you are farther out than most. Your home will have a light in the common area and little else."

Ma'alefa'ak nodded. "I'll endure it."

"I suppose we better get going." Sal said. "Everyone will want to meet you before you settle in for the night. Our shopkeeper Mica'kel was especially interested." He was glad he would be there. He had a chunk of change from Jet and a list to fulfill for him from the sound of things. He couldn't believe the council only let him bring a single bag.

They were about to follow but Ma'alefa'ak felt a hand take hold of his arm. It was Jet. He obviously wanted to speak with him alone away from the others. He jerked his arm away from him, wondering what he wanted.

"I've been told about you Ma'alefa'ak. Be careful with our L'cill. She is kind but she won't put up with your crap." At least he hoped so, but if she did he certainly wouldn't. And with that Jet left him to follow Sal and Illa to their new home.

* * *

The greeting party was waiting for them when they arrived near their new home.

Ma'alefa'ak let out a long drawn out sound when he saw so many people gathered. L'cill elbowed him and gestured for him to smile. He didn't but he at least stopped making irritated noises.

At first everyone was smiling but then they spied the two of them they were confused. Illa and Sal gave everyone's name and what they did for the village.

"Are you serious? This is our new priest?" Mica'kel, the storekeeper, grumbled before Illa could introduce the newcomers.

"Yes, he is young but from talking to them on the way over I think they will do fine." Sal said confidently. He wished he would shut up. It was hard enough to get a priest out here without being rude.

The local farmer was quick to agree with Mica'kel. "But, you are only a boy." S'am'yal said. "You are hardly older than my son. Why would they send someone so young here?"

Their guess was as good as his, but still. "I'm a hundred. I'm an adult now." Ma'alefa'ak shrugged.

"Yes, and he is even married." Illa said. "He must have his ducks in a row to snag a wife at such a young age."

"He's barely an adult." S'am'yal looked at L'cill. "A hundred years old and you already have a wife. How strange."

"Sam, please shut up. We were only two hundred when we married." His wife, Becca chastised.

Ma'alefa'ak was surprised she talked to him that way but said nothing.

Moy'rah, another local woman didn't seem too fazed by his age. "He looks like a strong one for someone so tiny. Look at him! He has the face of a ruffian."

L'cill stifled a laugh but not well enough to hide it and Ma'alefa'ak glared at her.

"Trouble in paradise already?" Illa tittered. "I'd say you will do well here."

"Who is this?" Mica'kel asked, staring at L'cill. He was the liaison for the church and government since he frequently visited Z'onn Z'orr. He knew there would be a guard for the new priest but he was pleasantly surprised that it was a woman. This day was looking up for him.

"This is father Ma'alefa'ak J'onzz. He is going to be our new priest." Illa introduced.

"Not him, his guard." This time Mica'kel gestured directly towards L'cill.

L'cill blushed when she realized he saw right through them.

"His, guard. How silly." Illa said. "That is his wife."

"I don't remember them saying anything about him bringing a wife. Only that he was going to have a guard with him." Mica'kel thought, accurately that Illa must be mistaken. "My name is Mica'kel. It's nice to meet you." He held out his hand for her.

They had already been introduced but she felt it would be rude if she ignored him. "It's nice to meet you." L'cill returned his greeting, taking his hand. He may have held it a little too long before she pulled back.

Ma'alefa'ak watched their interaction. L'cill looked a little worried about him as she pulled her hand away. It seemed her uncle wasn't bluffing when he said some men were desperate. He couldn't imagine acting this way himself. Mica'kel was quick to invade her space afterwards as he chatted with her and she had to take a step back from him. He was starting to worry Mica'kel was going to just drag her off somewhere unless someone said something.

Illa hadn't missed Mica'kel's look. "I'm being serious. That is his wife. Don't slobber on her for goodness sake."

"She isn't his wife I tell you." Mica'kel countered.

"She is." Ma'alefa'ak couldn't believe his nerve. He wasn't so much jealous since L'cill meant little to him, but the man was told over and over she was his and yet Mica'kel still had the nerve to touch her. He was being disrespectful to him and he didn't like it.

"You are only a hundred. A mere boy," Mica'kel scoffed. "When did you find the time to get married? Would you even know what to do with her if she was?"

"L'cill is my childhood friend." A lie if he ever heard one. He had plenty of time to practice over the years. "We were married right before we came here because we didn't want to be separated." Ma'alefa'ak lied over and over without a shred of guilt. It was fun to watch Mica'kel become more and more frustrated with each one he told. "And actually, L'cill is my age. If I am a boy then she is a girl." He glared at him. "What do you want with a mere girl Mica'kel?"

"Oh, he is a sharp one." Sal laughed, slapping Mica'kel hard across the back. "He'll fit right in."

"Where is her mark?" Mica'kel pointed at L'cill's neck. He wasn't about to give up. In almost every case a woman had a mark from their husband or lover after mating for the first time. She obviously lacked that since they had never been together.

"What?" L'cill face went red again. It was so warm here that she had changed into a more comfortable dress on the way over. She didn't normally wear so little but now with everyone looking at her skin she began to feel self-conscious.

"Ma'alefa'ak hasn't claimed her yet." He grinned down at her. "I wonder why."

"Really Mica'kel, what is the matter with you?" Moy'rah sighed, slapping her brother over the back of his head. "They only just married on the way here. Were they supposed to mate in front of people on the ship to make you happy? You are an embarrassment."

Mica'kel gave Ma'alefa'ak a hard stare, looking into his mind for the truth. Ma'alefa'ak didn't give him anything to go on so he was either going to have to force his way in deeper and cause a scene or let it go. "Fine, she's your wife."

Ma'alefa'ak was sure now more than ever that having L'cill with him was going to be more trouble than it was worth. Why had they even sent her at all was beyond him. He wondered if the council even knew about the issues with women down here. Since Mica'kel seemed to be the liaison he wondered if he accepted right away knowing a woman was coming.

"Since you'll be here Ma'alefa'ak," Mica'kel began, broaching another subject. "You will be doing charity work helping people build their houses. I'm hoping you can convince these layabouts to help me with mine soon."

"Now Mica'kel, just because you have all the money doesn't mean we must fix your house first." Becca said. "Besides, you have your store to sleep in. Most only have huts."

Moy'rah also pointed out something of her own. "I like how you accuse Father J'onzz of not being married to his own wife then immediately ask him for favors. You really have no class."

"Shut up Moy'rah." Mica'kel huffed.

"Make me." She quipped back.

"That's enough." Becca glared at the both of them. "You'll have to excuse these two. Mica'kel and Moy'rah are my younger brother and sister." She knew they had been told their jobs around the village but she wanted their new friends to know how they were related. "Sal and S'am'yal are brothers. Illa is married to Sal and my husband is S'am'yal. We have three children, a boy and two girls. You will meet them soon enough. Mica'kel here is single, as you can very well tell and desperately wants to end that."

Mica'kel spoke nothing to what Becca said and gestured to the long road. "Our village is spread across a large tract of land." He pointed to the small cluster of houses. "There are a few houses that are close though. These are our homes, our extended families homes and my store of course."

"Your house is near the lake." Moy'rah said, trying to sound excited for them.

"The church is farther down the road." Mica'kel gestured to the road down to the left. "You won't see it until you are upon it but you can't miss it." The road dead ended right at the building.

"Does it flood here?" Ma'alefa'ak asked, looking at the houses on stilts.

"Sharp as a tack." Sal complimented. "Boy's got a brain rattling around in there."

"It's pretty easy to figure out." Mica'kel grumbled. "Unless you are an idiot of course." He gestured for everyone to follow him. They were going to Ma'alefa'ak and L'cill's house next.

When Ma'alefa'ak spied the house it was smaller than he imagined.

"You and _your wife_ will be staying here." Mica'kel inflected the words, telling Ma'alefa'ak clearly that he still didn't believe him. "I'm sure you are used to nicer accommodations."

"Perhaps, but I have also had worse." They didn't exactly take a vow of poverty at the cathedral but they also didn't have much there either. He made most of his money working in the sciences. He glanced at L'cill. He could tell she was hoping there would be a second room so she could have some privacy. Looking at Mica'kel's smug face annoyed him. Well, since he lied already he might as well have fun with it. "It is perfect for our needs." He put his arm around L'cill's startled form. "Wouldn't you agree beloved?"

L'cill gave him a surprised look but didn't move his arm off her. He was sure laying it on thick. "Y-yes." She stammered.

"We'll just give you two some privacy." Sal announced, indicating everyone should go about the rest of their day. If they were newlyweds he doubted they wanted everyone hanging about any longer than they already had.

L'cill was surprised that Ma'alefa'ak didn't let go of her until they made their way into the house. The instant the door shut he began exploring the house in his own, grumbling irritably to himself. She didn't understand much of his mumbling but she did hear: "Ridiculous."

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **I hope the concept for my story isn't too silly but I'm having so much fun putting Ma'alefa'ak in uncomfortable situations. Thanks for giving this a read and thank you to my proofreader. Without him you would be seeing more errors.**

 **To all those who love J'onn, he will be back but much later. I enjoyed writing about him and Ma'alefa'ak interacting with one another so much in "You Belong to Me" that I couldn't resist doing it again in this story.**


	3. Home

Ma'alefa'ak was trying to write a sermon for tomorrow. It would be his first official day on duty and he was concerned he wouldn't finish in time. He could normally churn out a lecture easily but he was finding himself distracted by the lack of privacy. Back on Mars he could sequester himself into his room at home or in a study room at the Cathedral. Just when he began writing and really thought he had something going L'cill had to slip by his chair again and bump him, making him lose his train of thought. "This house is the size of a tin can." Ma'alefa'ak growled.

"It's a lot nicer than some of the other houses here." L'cill pointed out. She knew she was bothering him cleaning in the same room he was working in but she was here first. He could have studied at his desk in the living area if he didn't want to be near her.

"I noticed." It was true, but their neighbors also didn't have a Manhunter living with them either. How was he supposed to get anything done with her underfoot all the time? He was very much an introvert and needed his alone time.

"When you are finished for the day I'll try to rearrange the furniture so I won't knock into you as much." The kitchen was small and the table was in the middle of the floor. She could push it into the wall and still have plenty of room for them to sit down. "Don't worry, once I'm done in here I'll go to my room and leave you to your studies." Or she could go outside, it was a beautiful day. When he made a grunting sound at her words she let out a sigh. She hoped this wouldn't be a long hundred years.

 _A hundred years_ … He heard her thoughts and put his pencil down. There was no way they could pull this off for that long. "We need to talk about our problem."

"What problem?" Since he seemed to want to talk to her she sat down next to him.

"This stupid plan of your uncle's L'cill." Ma'alefa'ak grumbled. "People are going to figure out we aren't married. I don't even know why we even have to pretend."

"I didn't make you lie when we arrived." L'cill pointed out. "Why did you tell them we were married if you didn't want to go along with his plan?"

Why did he do that again? "Because that Neanderthal Mica'kel looked like he was about to club you over the head and drag you away by the hair."

L'cill got a good visual of that in her mind and laughed.

As much as he didn't care for L'cill he had to wonder about her. Did she have any self-preservation at all? "This isn't funny you little fool. What happens when they find out?"

"I don't know, maybe nothing?" L'cill sobered. "Maybe my uncle was overreacting. Maybe if we just tell them the truth and apologize everything will be alright."

Ma'alefa'ak seemed to consider her words for a while. He really had no idea what the council was thinking sending her with him. Maybe they should come clean or maybe they should simply send her back home where she would be safe. Then the selfish part of him thought about the alternatives. The council could send J'onn in her stead or worse, one of his friends. Oh Gods, what if they sent his mother? He shuddered. J'onn, while Ma'alefa'ak resented him to no end, wasn't bad. J'onn's friends from the academy however had no love or patience for him. He couldn't imagine having to live with one of them. He out a long resigned sigh and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "No."

"No what?"

"We'll just keep up this stupid charade and hope no one figures it out." Maybe living with L'cill wouldn't be so bad after all. She at least seemed to be pleasant if not a little ditzy. At most she would annoy him but he couldn't see her getting in his way like the others might. Still, things couldn't go on like they had. People were starting to wonder about their relationship already. If the locals found out and tried to make off with her there was no way she could stay here. The council would find out and they would have to send someone else. "Maybe I can try to act nicer to you in public." He mused out loud.

"Are you sure you are okay with that?"

"Why ask such a stupid question?" He grumbled. Did she not just hear him? "I said I would try. So obviously I'm okay with it."

"Sorry." She said contritely.

He wasn't sure why she was being so apologetic. If anything she should be yelling at him for being so obnoxious. That's what everyone else did.

"I've been meaning to ask…" L'cill began.

"Just ask me already." He said impatiently.

She got a look on her face that told him her patience was wearing thin but said nothing to his rudeness. "Are you okay living here Ma'al?"

Like he had a choice in the matter! "As good as I can be, why do you ask?

"Well, the Green Martians all are connected to the great voice." L'cill reasoned. "I thought you might feel lonely without it."

The great voice was the connection that all green Martians shared on Mars. They heard everyone's thoughts through it. Well, at least the thoughts they wanted to share. "Not really." He often cut himself off especially at night. He could hardly rest hearing the chorus of billions of voices speaking all at once.

She wasn't sure how to respond to that but she was happy he didn't seem depressed at its absence.

Suddenly he was very curious about the great voice down here on Earth. He had not heard it in the back of his mind. "I've not studied White Martian history as well as I should have L'cill."

She sensed he wanted to ask her a question. Rather than speak as rudely as he did to her she decided to answer him gently. "Yes?"

"Do you have the voice down here?" He wondered.

"Well, no." She folded her hands together. "We tend to just stay connected mentally with our family instead of everyone. I wondered if it is why we fight amongst ourselves as often as we do." They didn't see things from the warring faction's perspective.

Her answers only made him want to know more. "These White Martians in this village and in the city that are allied with Mars, why don't they use the voice if they love Mars so much?"

"Well, they don't see the need I suppose. They feel like they have their own culture but they don't believe the Greens should be wiped out of existence like some of the other factions do. They think they should be free to operate as they like."

But the Greens didn't feel that way. They believed if the Whites were to go to Mars they should assimilate. "On Mars were you connected to the voice?" He didn't often hear her in the chorus now that he thought of it.

"At times, but it felt overwhelming to me." She said. "I was born on Mars but I spent the majority of my childhood down here on Earth. The most people I've ever listened to here were my mother, my uncle and my cousins." She seemed to be tracing the grains of the table with her fingernail. "When I first got back to Mars my father was so upset that I had difficulty connecting to everyone. It was kind of embarrassing."

"I see."

"Sometimes I feel strange being there." L'cill sighed, "And being here too. I don't feel like I belong to either world." Then as if she hadn't revealed some personal truth she stood up abruptly. "I'm going to go outside if that's okay." She didn't wait for him to answer and exited via the kitchen door.

* * *

Ma'alefa'ak woke up in his still unfamiliar bed. He took in a deep breath and inhaled L'cill's feminine scent. Had she been in his room? No, he was sure she wouldn't dare come in after that first time he woke up to find her hovering over him. She had wanted to ask him something but instead of knocking she just barged into his room. He had a long talk with her about privacy and personal space. He chalked smelling her to his senses being out of whack today.

After he performed his morning rituals he made his way into the kitchen. Just when he was figuring out what to make himself for breakfast he found L'cill was already hard at work cooking.

"There's yours." She stuck her thumb behind her towards the table.

She had prepared a plate out for him and placed a juice and coffee beside his silverware. There were a few odd items he didn't recognize on his dish. "What's this?" He took a fork and poked two white and yellow things. He eyed them suspiciously when they jiggled.

L'cill looked over her shoulder to see what he was fussing about. She thought surely in his hundred years he must have seen eggs. "Eggs." She answered quickly when she saw a flash of impatience move across his features.

"Isn't eating eggs illegal?" On Mars they didn't eat meat or eggs. It was considered cruel. He didn't really care about that though. The eggs looked strange and he wondered how they would taste. He had certainly seen the outside of an egg but never the inside.

"Not here." She glanced behind her and watched him take a few cautious bites. "Is it good?"

"I wouldn't be eating it if it wasn't." He grumbled at her. They were good actually. He ate the two she made for him in a couple bites.

L'cill cooked him several more eggs and a few pieces of toasted bread since he finished everything on his plate and was glancing around for something else to eat. She supposed since he was a man he would eat more than her even though they were roughly the same height. She leaned over him and placed a couple more eggs on his plate. Something caught her nose and she began to wonder at it. "Hm."

He wondered why she had made that curious sound just then. "What?" He looked at her.

"It's nothing." She went back to the stove.

He let out a groan. Even during their short trip to earth Ma'alefa'ak noticed that L'cill had an annoying habit of seeing something or thinking of something, bringing attention to it and then not telling him even after he asked. It drove him insane. "Just tell me already woman."

Since he was being so insistent she decided to just tell him. "Well, it's just that you smell nice."

Why did she say that like she was surprised? "Excuse me?"

"I've just never been that close to you before so I didn't notice."

"Did you think I was going to smell bad? I bathe you know." He was often avoided because of his manners not for his hygiene.

"I know." She said. "It's not your soap though. Do you wear perfume?"

"Do I look like a woman?"

She tittered at that. "Definitely not."

When she didn't seem to make anything for herself he asked. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"I did already." She began washing the pots and pans. "I made breakfast for myself before you came out of your room." She gathered his plate when he was finished.

Ma'alefa'ak watched her move around the kitchen. She reminded him a little of his father. He was the cook and the caregiver in their family. He always did everything quickly and without complaint. He almost felt like he was back home for a moment.

Since they had a few hours before they had to leave he decided to take this time to get some work done. L'cill thought it was a good time to get caught up too so she sat down at the table with some vegetables and began slicing and dicing them while he wrote a report for his studies.

Ma'alefa'ak kept glancing up at her. Her face had gotten burned yesterday when she stayed out in the sun too long. Her skin was peeling and her cheeks were still reddened making it look like she was blushing. He could already see freckles forming on her nose and cheeks. She was wearing a yellow dress with thin straps around her shoulders. The length of the skirt reached just above her knee while standing but it pulled up to mid thigh while she sat. She had changed her hair today to a deep red. It was long and piled on top of her head to keep it out of her face. He had to admit he preferred red to her usual black.

She began humming, and his curiosity at her appearance turned to irritation. How could he think with her doing that? She was so annoying! Now that he thought of it she was irritating from the way that she ate to the way her ass stuck out when she did the dishes. He could never get by her when she did that. He took a breath through his nose. He was being an idiot letting her bother him like she was. All he needed to do was say something. "L'cill."

"Mm?" She just finished cutting up the zucchini and squash and looked up at him expectantly.

"Please stop humming, you are driving me mad." He began writing again.

"Yes darling." Her lips twitched into an amused smile.

Ma'alefa'ak glared at her term of endearment. He didn't like being mocked. "I'm not your darling." He was never going to get anything done at this rate.

"Yes sweetie." She said just as quickly.

He grit his teeth but tried to remain civil. "I'm not your sweetie either."

L'cill tittered. His voice was so agitated that this time she didn't reply. She made her way to the counter to wrap the vegetables for dinner later. She wanted to finish the dishes she started earlier before they both headed out to the church.

After a few minutes of silence he finally completed his report. He thought he should drink some water before he went. Unfortunately L'cill had washed his cups from breakfast and put them away. When he stood up to go to the cabinet he let out a sound of frustration. L'cill was at the sink blocking his path. The whole house was built in such a stupid way and the kitchen area was so narrow he often had to walk sideways to accommodate his shoulder width. With L'cill standing there it was impossible to get around. This tiny little house would be the death of him. "Move."

"What do you need?" She paused to look at him.

"I need you to move." He repeated.

"If you need something I can get it for you." L'cill explained, trying to be polite.

Ma'alefa'ak sighed in frustration. "I can get it myself just pull your ass in. I can't get around you."

She stopped to glare at him. "Excuse me?"

She must be the thickest person in the world. "I said move your big ass out of the way."

"I do not have a big ass!" She growled. "It's perfectly proportioned to my frame!"

The hell it was. "Well, then stop sticking it out."

"I'm not sticking it out." Her voice seemed to be getting higher and higher as her frustration with him grew.

"Yes you are." Ma'alefa'ak pushed her hips into the counter and found there was still little room to slide past her. He gave up and just extended his arm and grabbed a cup out of the cabinet. The second he let go of her hips her backside stuck out again.

She let out a huff and pushed him away from her. "Don't you know how a woman is shaped? Even girls with no rear have a curve to their back."

"That's one hell of a curve." He felt just a twinge of guilt when she gave him a hurt look. She thought he was calling her ugly or misshapen. He didn't feel that way but he didn't bother correcting her notions either.

"I'm just trying to do the dishes." L'cill complained, trying to finish up so she could go to her room before they left. "So please stop touching me, I don't like it."

Ma'alefa'ak saw her face turn red when she said that. He had noticed earlier that when she wasn't exactly being truthful she blushed. The only time she really lied was when she was speaking about sham of a marriage. Usually people took it as her being shy. So he drew the only conclusion he could. "You like me, don't you?"

"What?" Her face became a mask of panic. "No, of course not."

He grinned suddenly at this new knowledge. "Or at least you are attracted to me."

Her whole face went completely red down to her neck. "You are delusional!"

"Am I?" Her eyes seemed to get bigger and bigger the closer he got. There was nowhere for her to run as her back dug into the counter in front of the sink. "Why else would you wear such a pretty dress and make yourself smell so sweet?" He reached around to squeeze her rear and she let out a horrified squeak. "And stick out your ass?"

L'cill couldn't believe he just touched her like that. "I'm not doing anything!" This time she was telling the truth. Even though they were almost the same height she suddenly felt so small and vulnerable. Why was he acting this way?

"You must be doing something to make yourself smell so good." He put a hand down on either side of the sink to prevent her escape.

"I'm not." L'cill snapped at him, becoming more annoyed than afraid. She didn't need to be scared of him!

Ma'alefa'ak grinned at her defiant tone. Her face belied the confidence she tried to project. She completely refused to look him in the eye even when he made it nearly impossible not to. "Why don't you let me scratch your little itch L'ci?" He purred in her ear.

Her whole body felt like it was on fire when he pressed himself into her. "S-stop." She stammered.

"W-why?" He mocked. "You must be so lonely here L'ci being so far away from your friends and family." He had heard her thoughts most nights. "Let me comfort you."

"No." She made her voice sound firm.

He finally stopped. "Why not?"

L'cill glared at him. "I don't have to give you a reason."

"Fair enough." Ma'alefa'ak said, backing away. He couldn't help but speculate. "I suppose someone as pretty as you must have a boyfriend back home." He did remember that priest that held her before she left. Maybe with his uniform on he reminded her of him.

"No, there's no one." Her face turned red again, although this time it was because she felt flattered at his unintentional compliment. He didn't take it that way however.

Oh, so she did have someone. "I wonder what he would think, you living with me."

"What?" She glanced up at him.

"I bet he misses that body of yours." Ma'alefa'ak ignored her question, teasing her and trying to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Excuse me?" She seemed only capable of speaking a couple words at a time.

"Because he definitely doesn't miss your titillating conversation if this is any indicator." He laughed before speaking to her in a falsetto voice. "What? What? Excuse me?"

"I don't have a boyfriend." L'cill growled, annoyed with him for mocking her.

Ma'alefa'ak felt relief at that, although he wasn't sure why. Pushing such thoughts aside, he wondered to himself what it would take to scare her away. How far could he go before she begged them to send her back home because he was too mean or strange? She seemed like the sensitive type. He bet it wouldn't take much at all to make her cry.

Ma'alefa'ak began to think of a dozen different ways to tease her but since they were on the subject already he would stick with sex. He glanced at that place between her shoulder and neck. He already knew she didn't bear anyone's mark. Martian men tended to mark their mates with a bite, one of those old reflexes left over from primitive times. He supposed when there weren't things like as vows and such that it was a way to prevent infidelity. Teeth marks became two faint half moon scars on their shoulder when it healed over. It could be hidden from those outside their species but not another Martian. She had no indicator of having mated but it didn't mean anything. Not all sex ended with a marking. Still he didn't imagine she had sex before now, not with as shy and young as she was. It wasn't unusual for men or women of their species to remain virgins until they were two hundred. It was almost unheard of to mate before one was a hundred. He was a special case being as depraved as he was.

"Are you sure I can't tempt you L'ci?" He began again. "I won't tell anyone you've been with me. I can be… discreet." He tickled her neck. "Your boyfriend wouldn't have to know."

"I don't have a boyfriend." She repeated, pushing his hand away.

"Your family then, they won't have to know what a naughty girl you've been."

"I don't want to." Her face burned when she looked away.

"Oh, L'ci, you are lying again." He cooed, tugging her hair playfully. "Don't worry. I'll take care of you. You won't have to do a thing."

He was so awful! While curious her brain told her she wasn't ready for such a thing, not with him being such a pompous ass. She should tell him off, tell him to go away but her body was completely betraying her! All her nerves jumped to attention when he was near. When he took hold of her hips she let out a small sound before she could stifle it. The core of her suddenly felt warm.

"You are so sensitive." Ma'alefa'ak said appreciatively, pressing his hips into hers. He could see the rapid rise and fall of her breasts and it wasn't from fear. "I'm not your first am I?"

L'cill finally woke up. What on earth was she doing? Didn't she have a shred of dignity rattling around in her body? "You're not my anything." She finally pushed him away from her hard enough to launch him into the adjoining counter. "You are worse than Mica'kel. You do the dishes. I'm going to my room and don't you dare follow me you pervert." She left his stunned form behind and practically ran into her room before shutting the door behind her.

He just stared after her at first before a sudden grin spread across his face. Like a little boy who couldn't stop teasing a girl he found particularly interesting he was already devising so many ways to play with her.

* * *

 **Author's notes:**

 **Yup, Ma'alefa'ak is creepy/mean. I promise it won't get too bad but remember he is a bad guy hehe.**

 **Is the marking thing lame? It's just something I decided to do that I've done it before with my J'onn stories.**


	4. Dishonesty

**Warning: This chapter contains sexual content.**

* * *

L'cill heard the kitchen door open behind her as Ma'alefa'ak returned from his little trip into town without her. He said he needed to get something from the grocer. L'cill asked what he needed but he huffed at her when she asked. She didn't often let him leave unattended but she knew he needed some time away from her or he would probably go mad. "Hello Ma'al." She greeted.

Ma'alefa'ak saw her at the stove making some sort of green garlic sauce. He brought flour and a few other items they already had and dumped them on the counter. He seemed confused by his purchase.

L'cill watched him for a moment and he just stood there. "What is it?" She finally asked him when he wouldn't offer the information up.

"I asked Mica'kel to give me bread today. He just laughed at me, gave me a bag of flour and told me to go find a baker."

"Well, yes. Mica'kel doesn't make bread he just has the basics." L'cill knew Ma'alefa'ak never shopped for them so he wouldn't know any better. He had always just given her the money.

"Well, who did you get our bread from then?" Ma'alefa'ak wondered who the baker in town was.

"Oh, I make it myself." She informed him before apologizing. "I didn't know you wanted any. If you asked I could have made some."

He blinked at her. "All the bread before, you made it?"

"Well, yes." She wondered where else he thought it might have come from. There was practically no one in town and everyone just made what they needed.

"When did you do it?" How did she get the time to bake bread?

"When you locked yourself in your room to study."

Ma'alefa'ak watched as L'cill grabbed a zucchini from the basket and began slicing it oddly. He knew she was going to make it into "noodles" for a dish he rather liked of hers. "I see." There was something else he needed to speak with her about. When he had gone into Mica'kel's store he expected everything to be much more expensive but found out everything was a lot less than he thought it would be. He had calculated everything in the store that she purchased on a regular basis. He realized that he had been giving her an awful lot of money for his share of the groceries. He couldn't tell if she was making him buy nearly all the food or if she was pocketing the spare money she didn't use. She also stretched everything she could. Not that that particular trait wasn't a good thing, he just wondered about it. "L'cill, I need to talk to you."

"Yes?" She was still slicing, not knowing he was about to ask her something rather unpleasant.

"Why aren't you buying any of the food?" He watched her freeze and knew he had caught her.

"Oh, well." L'cill seemed nervous. She had obviously hoped he wouldn't notice. She wanted to start cutting again but her brain was too distracted.

"I asked you a question." He prompted when she didn't answer him.

L'cill turned towards him and opened her mouth to explain but her mouth kept snapping shut. She was so embarrassed.

He frowned. "L'cill, are you taking my money?"

"Well, not exactly." Her voice was flustered. "It's just my money isn't any good here."

At first he was angry at her when she wouldn't quite admit to what she was doing and now he was curious as to what she meant. "What are you talking about?"

"The money I get paid as your guard, it's from Mars. It's completely useless here." She couldn't even exchange it.

"I get paid." It was a pittance but it was something. "Why aren't they paying you with money you can use?"

"You work for the church here on Earth and they pay you." L'cill explained. "The church up on Mars is associated with them but they have nothing to do with your salary. The last priest worked for them too. He didn't have a guard so I guess my home office thought that they would accept my money." They obviously hadn't looked into it.

Ma'alefa'ak was confused. There were Manhunters down here on Earth as well. "Why doesn't the Manhunters station here on Earth pay you?"

"Because I'm not working for them." The Manhunters and the church were totally separate groups. The church was used to sending people down from Mars and knew about the money issues. They had no association with the Manhunters on Mars at all and the Manhunters had no association at all with the ones down on Earth. They had no need. Mars had never sent anyone down here before her.

"Well, why don't you work for them instead?" Ma'alefa'ak said reasonability.

"Because I'm working for the council on Mars. I would have to quit them and then I would have to relearn how they do things here." It would look odd to say the least. Considering her position she was worried they might revoke her citizenship.

"That's not a problem unless you are lazy." Ma'alefa'ak thought she was just trying to make up excuses.

This would be so much easier to explain if he would just connect with her mentally, but he had his walls up like a fortress. "It's not just that. They aren't going to pay me for doing the council's bidding. I would need to be a Manhunter in Z'onnZ'orr. They don't have a station here." They weren't going to pay her to watch Ma'alefa'ak all day. "I would have to leave you alone."

"I'm fine without you." He told her. "You can go live with your uncle."

L'cill knew her uncle would be pleased if she gave up and became a Manhunter here. She would have to live with him and do all the cooking and cleaning for him instead. He mentioned it in a letter even. "I can't do that Ma'alefa'ak."

"Why not?"

"Because." He didn't seem to understand. If she wasn't here with him she couldn't do her job. This was her first big assignment! She couldn't fail at this. She wished she could _make_ him understand but she didn't know if he would ever get it or want to for that matter. Rather than try to explain it to him further she decided to apologize. "But that's beside the point. I'm sorry I didn't tell you what I was doing. I should have said something."

"You should be sorry." He felt she should have explained herself a long time ago without him having to find out like this.

"My uncle knows about it. He's been giving me a little money." It wasn't enough to live on but he figured Ma'alefa'ak was taking care of most of it since she was cooking. "I'll just buy what I can with it."

There was a solution. "Maybe I can help you budget. What is he giving you?" He didn't think she spent his money willy-nilly but maybe he could help.

"A coin a week."

"A gold one?" That wasn't really a lot but she may be able to manage it if she ate very cheaply.

"No, a silver one."

Dear God! He stared at her. "So what? You are just going to eat oatmeal forever?"

"If I must." She nodded.

"L'cill, that is just idiotic." She was going to die!

"I'm just doing my job." L'cill said stubbornly. "I know you think I should just jump ship so I can be more comfortable, but I'm doing my duty and you aren't going to talk me out of it."

"Fine." Obviously she was going to stay here with him no matter what he said. Now that he thought about it, was their situation really that bad? Sure they had practically no money to spare but did he have time to make bread? Did he want to eat raw food or oatmeal everyday? Because that's pretty much what he would be doing. The church kept him busy day and night and when he wasn't doing that he was trying to work on his academics so he wouldn't be so far behind when he returned to Mars. He started to think about it. If she made the bread then what else did she do? What about everything else in the kitchen? He started realizing there were a lot of canned things in the house. He went to the cupboard and looked inside. There were pickles, jellies and all sorts of different things. He grabbed a jar and showed it to her. "Where did you get these?"

"Oh, I did all that." She looked at the jar of jam in his hand. "I thought I might stock some up for the winter." There wasn't much stored though. They could hardly afford it. "Do you like it?"

"How do you know how to do all these things?" He knew she lived in the city on Mars just like him. As far as he knew L'cill never complained about the lack of conveniences or had a problem making any of these things. She never asked any of the women about how to can that's for sure.

"I used to live here a long time ago on Earth. My mother did all of the cooking and canning and showed me how. We did it out of necessity." L'cill wondered where he was going with this. Maybe he wanted her to teach him so he could do it himself now. Obviously he didn't want her to do it so he wouldn't feel like he had to pay for her food. "I'll help you if you would like to learn how to cook things from scratch."

L'cill really was in a different league altogether. Here she was offering to help him learn how to cook his own things when all she would probably be able to afford on her own was porridge. She didn't even ask him for anything in return. He laughed at their situation. What was he to do? He couldn't let her starve to death just because her employer hadn't thought ahead. Besides, he had no patience for cooking things from scratch and it cut into his studies and duties to the church. Besides, while he needed to save for an emergency it's not like he planned to live here forever. He didn't need to save so much. "Let's just stop being stupid."

Ma'alefa'ak had been so aggravated at her she wasn't sure what he was going to say. She thought maybe he was going to kick her out now for lying. "What do you mean?"

"I'll just buy the food for us. If you cook it we'll be square."

She felt so relieved. "Really? You don't mind?"

He sighed at her irritably. "Yes."

L'cill laughed. He hated when she asked him questions like that. He didn't like repeating himself. "Okay. I'll take it."

He should have added that she needed to take him out at least once when they got back to Mars. She would no doubt have plenty of money saved when they returned if she didn't use any here. "I hope you know you are getting the good end of this deal." He didn't believe it for a second though. He couldn't fathom making his own bread.

She scoffed at him. "Yes, I'm sure."

"Let's try to make a garden as well to stock up." It would be even more work for the two of them but they needed to think of saving money somehow. They weren't going to make it otherwise.

"That will be fun." L'cill seemed all for it. "I used to have a small one when I lived with my mother and uncle. We kept them in boxes." They had to since they lived in the city. They would probably have to do it here too because of the flooding.

There was a lot more to her than he realized. "Maybe you aren't a lazy fool after all."

She glared at him. "Gee, thanks."

* * *

L'cill found herself alone at the lake. She needed to bathe before she had to go back home and take Ma'alefa'ak to the church. The water was rather chilly this early in the morning but she didn't mind it too much. After all, no matter how cold it got on Earth it would never rival the arctic conditions on Mars at night. The cool water did make her long for a hot bath though. She missed the large tub back in her apartment on Mars.

After she finished washing herself she mentally prepared herself to go back home. She cared about Ma'alefa'ak but he was a bit much to live with at times. When he wasn't being a total grump he would sometimes whisper lewd things to her just to see her reaction. Mostly she ignored him or answered him back in a way that shut him down. After months of rebuking him he had all but stopped but he still had his moments.

Unfortunately those words always hung around in her head afterwards. She kept telling herself they shouldn't excite her at all. Most of the things he said sounded awful or degrading. Maybe it was how he said the words that caught her attention or maybe it was just that he was paying her any attention at all. She suddenly felt so bothered just thinking about it.

L'cill wondered if he would miss her if she stayed a while longer. This was one of her rare opportunities when she was completely alone. What the hell? He would probably be happy if she didn't show up and bother him before church. She settled against one of the boulders that had fallen in the lake and slid her hand below the surface of the water.

L'cill tried picturing one of his odd scenarios as she slid her fingers slid up and down over herself. Then she thought of a few of her own. Maybe it was the cold water but it took her so long to get worked up. She imagined it might be because she wished it was his hand touching her instead. She rested her head against the rock behind her and let out a soft moan. Okay, now she was getting into it.

She let out a half sob when she felt it nearing. Oh Gods, everything he said about her, it was all true. She did want him. She had wanted him for a long time even though she had never admitted it to anyone. She wasn't sure why. He wasn't nice to her. He definitely didn't show any sexual interest in her other than to mock her. If he knew the things she did thinking about him she would never hear the end of it. It was so close… she felt her body tightening up like a bow.

L'cill felt her elbow bump against something soft and definitely not rock like. Her eyes snapped open to look at what it might be.

She gasped when she saw Ma'alefa'ak sitting next to her as if he had been there the whole time. She wanted to freeze up, to stop and hide but her fingers were still working over her clitoris. Oh god why couldn't she stop?

"What are you doing L'cill?" He was in front of her now, gripping at the rock she was resting against. If she had any hope that the water masked what she was doing she knew it was dashed by his proximity to her. He must feel her hand moving. She knew she could feel his stiffening member pressed into her stomach.

His voice sounded odd to her but she was so focused on him being there she could hardly pay it any attention. She wanted to say that she wasn't doing anything but the words wouldn't leave her mouth. He seemed to understand in any case.

"Oh, I think you are doing something. Come here." His mouth moved but nothing was coming out. Despite not actually hearing his words she somehow knew what he was saying. He grabbed her by the hair and twisted her head so he could kiss her deeply.

Her mind went blank and white hot heat shot through her. "Mm." He withdrew from her several times to whisper words of encouragement before kissing her again. When he spoke to her she finally knew this wasn't really happening. Not even if he spoke with her in her mind would his voice be so silent. It appeared that she was dreaming. She could have almost died from the relief she felt.

The dream was so vivid though, so hyper real and she could feel his fingers in her hair and the soft touch of his lips against hers. Her free arm automatically wrapped around his shoulder to balance herself. She felt his hand against hers below the water. Rather than stop and let him take over she just kept caressing herself.

"My beautiful L'cill." He spoke against her lips even as his fingers worked over the lips of her womanhood. "You are so wet for me already."

He slid a finger into her and she felt a low moan bubble in the back of her throat. "Oh." He was able to push and pull his finger out of her slick body with ease. All the while he kissed her over and over. He was being so gentle and sweet. Long aching moments went by and just when she felt like she could come he withdrew his finger. She let out a sound of disappointment. Why was he teasing her?

"It feels like you are ready for me to fuck you." Ma'alefa'ak chuckled when she jumped at his words. He flipped her around until she was facing the rock she had been resting on. She could feel his warm body pressed up behind her. Her fingers were still working over her when she felt him positioning himself at her entrance. He kissed along her shoulder until he came to the crook of her neck.

L'cill wanted to ask him to wait but he was already pushing into her. Her protest turned into a moan as he slipped back and forth into her slowly. When he came to her virgin barrier he didn't slow down but pulled back and broke through. He bit down on her neck almost at the same time he pierced her. Her eyes went wide at the unexpected discomfort and she whimpered. Both of her hands were now gripping the rock in front of her as he slid into her inch by inch.

Ma'alefa'ak released her neck and licked the blood dotting it. "You are so sweet L'cill." A tremor raced through him as her felt her tight wet heat grip him. "It looks like I am your first." Since she seemed unable to continue touching herself he moved his hand around. When he found her center he worked his fingers over it as he began thrusting shallowly. He would go slower to make sure she enjoyed herself. Now he regretted not letting her come before he took her. It might have made things easier on her.

L'cill let out a sob. It hurt at first, but as her body stretched and made room for him she began to feel the pleasure building. Oh gods, his rough fingers felt so good rubbing her clitoris. She clawed at the craggy surface of the boulder as her orgasm got closer and closer. "Ah, oh please."

Ma'alefa'ak was pleased when she began moaning and was determined to make her come. His fingers worried over her relentlessly. "Ah, L'cill." He felt it when it began, how her body quivered and began sucking him in as she came around him.

"Ah! Ahh!" Her body arched and shook as she cried out. She felt him move deeper within her as she came.

Ma'alefa'ak almost came as well but L'cill practically wilted against the rock after her tremors ended. He gave her a few moments to recuperate but after that his hand that had been between her legs was now pulling her back against him.

"Oh." She felt him thrusting into her again.

"I'm still here." Ma'alefa'ak reminded. He hadn't come yet and he was going to rectify that now.

He withdrew from her after a few more thrusts and she wondered if he had come as well. He turned her around so he could kiss her. She felt his hand winding around her curls. So even in her dreams it looked like he enjoyed pulling her hair. In her waking hours he tugged her hair as well, albeit more briefly when he was teasing her or when he was trying to get her attention when she zoned out. Right now he had it wrapped around his fist and was content to walk her around by it. He led her to the shore and onto the grass.

"Get on your knees." There was no request in his voice, just a firm command.

L'cill appreciated the warning because he was starting to push her down. Instead of fighting it she just did what he said and kneeled in front of him. He was naked still and his manhood was at eye level.

When she looked up at his face questioningly he grinned at her. "Take it in."

"W-what?" For the first time she felt she was able to respond the way she normally would.

"S-suck my dick." He mocked her stutter.

L'cill didn't know why she was going along with his demands unquestioningly. This was her dream after all. Still, this wasn't real and what would it hurt. Didn't she want to do this? Didn't she want to watch him squirm for her? He had made her feel wonderful after all, so she could at least return the favor. She gripped him with one hand and took him into her mouth. His hand was on the back of her head, still buried in her hair and guiding her back and forth.

"Touch yourself." His voice was somewhat strained as he spoke to her.

L'cill reached her freehand between her legs and touched herself like she had before. This was such an odd dream. Normally she had more control over what happened but it seemed like she was more or less a passenger in this one.

Despite the odd sensation of having his penis slide in and out of her mouth, it was pleasant in a way. He made sounds of appreciation and his hand that wasn't holding her hair was touching her face gently. Just when she was really starting to get into pleasing him, it came to an abrupt end. Without much of warning other than his moans she felt him filling her mouth with his cum.

"Drink it." He said tightly.

L'cill swallowed as much as she could as it came out in spurts in her mouth, but it still got away from her and some came out of the corner of her mouth. She wanted to rub her face clean but he got there first.

"You are such a good girl L'cill." He released her hair and pushed her onto her back. "I'll let you come before I fuck you again."

L'cill felt so shy now that she was out of the water and he could see all of her. She wanted to cover herself but even now she went compliantly along with whatever he wished.

Ma'alefa'ak must have seen her feelings on her face rather than her body language. "Don't be embarrassed." He soothed her when he pushed her legs apart. "You are beautiful." He hooked her knee over his shoulder and ran his nails down her soft thigh.

Now she knew it was definitely a dream, he was never that reassuring. He slid his middle finger inside her. She tried to stifle it but a moan slipped through her lips. "Don't hold back. I want to hear you." He drew his tongue over her slowly and purposefully. Her hips began rocking against his mouth almost mechanically. Her hands found the back of his head and held him much like he had her when she was took him into her mouth.

Ma'alefa'ak laughed at her. L'cill seemed even more excited than when he entered her. "Does this feel better than my dick?" He ran his tongue along her until he found her clit. He jabbed at it and he felt her body shudder. "It's okay to be honest." He stopped for a moment, seemingly waiting for her answer.

"I- oh!" She couldn't even answer him. He didn't really want her to talk anyway as he consumed her. He just wanted her to come for him. He wanted to hear how pleased she was with him. L'cill grew quiet as it built up again.

Ma'alefa'ak enjoyed how L'cill bottled it all up and let a moan escaped her every so often. Then as the pleasure tore through her it all came rushing out. He felt her thighs wrapping around his head as she moaned through her orgasm.

L'cill's body went slack against the ground. She watched him sit up and felt embarrassed once more. She had been so wet he needed to wipe his mouth and chin. While he didn't seem bothered she still covered her face with her trembling hands as he moved over her.

"It's a little late to hide don't you think?" Ma'alefa'ak took her hands and weaved his fingers through hers. He pressed them on either side of her head. He lowered himself down and kissed her.

L'cill tasted herself on his tongue when he darted it inside her mouth. "Mm!" Her eyes went wide as he pushed all the way into her in one stroke. It definitely felt better this time and he went even deeper than before. He had gotten her body so worked up making her come that it accepted him eagerly. She thought she might be able to come again if he slowed down thrusts but this time was definitely for him. She didn't mind when it felt so good.

He pumped his hips into hers. He wasn't sure if she was going to like him being so rough at first but she was really getting into it. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he felt her lifting her hips to meet his. "I'm going to come."

She forgot for a moment this wasn't real. "Please, you can't."

"I can't what?" He hadn't stopped moving in her but she had distracted him enough to not be able to come right away.

What was that again? "It's not safe."

That would be something L'cill worried about. "What? Are you going to explode if I fuck you too hard?" He purposely misunderstood her.

He was being so awful. Now that she seemed to have control of her hands she tried pushing on him so she could look at his face. He seemed to be stuck fast to her. "Please Ma'al, you know what I mean." Pushing on his neck only seemed to excite him and in turn only made him thrust into her harder and faster. It felt so good. Did she really want him to stop and pull out before the end?

"It's only a dream L'cill." He soothed. "Try to have fun and not worry so much."

"W-what?" This was the first time he said anything about it being a dream. It made her wonder if maybe she had somehow found her way into his dreams. And then she didn't think about anything at all. She had already come multiple times and even though he was going fast she felt him strike somewhere deep and it felt so good she could hardly ponder this dream any further. "Oh, darling."

He almost missed a beat when she uttered her term of endearment for him. "Call me that again."

"Darling?" She could feel his warm thoughts as she spoke. It was sweet in a way that he liked that so much. This couldn't be his dream. He hated being called that. She called him darling over and over and he punctuated each time with a she told him she loved him like she had wanted to for so long. He claimed her mouth and began pumping into her once more and she pushed her hips to meet his. They moved frantically together. "Ah!"

"Are you coming again L'ci?"

She felt his mind merging with hers when he kissed her. He was pushing through her defenses and joining with her. He was going to overtake her body and mind. "Oh, god!" She raked her nails down his back when she came.

* * *

L'cill woke up practically drenched in sweat. She covered her face. Oh, dear gods what a dream that was! Why did she even have to wake up? It was still so dark outside, but how was she going to get to sleep after that?

She was so filled with nervous energy that she hopped out of bed right away. She half expected to not be able to walk when she stood up, but her legs worked just fine. But of course they would be okay, it wasn't like any of that even happened! That was such an odd dream. She would have never come up with any of that herself. Even though she seemed well aware of what was going on he still seemed to have all the control. He told her himself in that dream that it was just in her head.

An odd idea popped into her mind just then. If she hasn't controlled it, then maybe he had? Did she enter his mind without meaning to or had something else happened? He hadn't invaded her dreams had he? Did he do it on purpose? Suddenly she felt suspicious.

L'cill left her room and she went up to his door and pressed her ear against it. She could hear his gentle snoring on the other side. Still curious, she opened his door quietly and crept inside. He was on his side on his bed, facing the window and away from her. She came around quietly and looked at him. He blocked her mind so well even in his sleep! She couldn't hear a thing from his mind, even the gentle hum she normally heard from everyone else. It was kind of hurtful in a way. He was the only one in her house or that she even really knew around here and he blocked her out like some sort of enemy or parasite. It made her feel so lonely. But that was neither here nor there. His breathing seemed even. So she supposed he wasn't sneaking into her head on purpose after all.

He took in a sharp breath like he was about to wake up and suddenly she felt afraid. She didn't want to explain what she was doing looming over him as he slept. Now who was acting like a horrid pervert? She nearly made it to the door when she heard him.

"L'cill." His voice boomed in the otherwise silent house.

L'cill turned, expecting to see him in bed still and maybe sitting up at most. Instead he had managed to get out of bed without making a sound. She practically jumped at how close he was to her.

"What are you doing in my room?" It was pitch black outside and his clock said it was three am. She never woke up that early as long as he knew her.

"I just came in to check on you."

He could smell the sweet scent of her pheromones filling the room and it made his head swim. Being a Martian he had all sorts of heightened senses and smell was one of them. The strong scent of iron filled the air on Mars and their sense of smell had to be good to smell anything else over it. He always found that particular trait annoying. He didn't want to know every time a female was receptive. Generally it was only a minor bother if he even noticed it but when it came to L'cill it drove him nearly mad.

It didn't help that he had dreamed about her not even a moment ago. L'cill was giving him that same wide eyed look when he came upon her at the lake. Ma'alefa'ak hated that his dream had ended so abruptly and just near the end when it had gotten good. Even in his dreams, the thought of connecting with her mind had frightened him. He had no idea that pushing her out of his head there would make the dream just vanish. L'cill was gone and he was alone in the darkness once more. After having touched her just a moment before he had felt so lonely. Then he smelled her delicious scent and he woke up and found her right there in his room. He wondered what it meant.

L'cill backed up into the door and it shut behind her with a _click_. "Sorry." She jumped again when he put his hands on either side of her head. "What are you doing?" His red eyes were glowing in the darkness of the room and seemed to be boring holes into her.

She was wondering what he was going to do? What indeed? "Why would you need to check on me?"

"Oh well," L'cill laughed nervously. "I thought I heard something."

"Did you?" It was fun watching her try to lie to him. She was terrible at it. "What did it sound like?"

"A thump?"

He wanted to laugh at her reply. Her answer sounded more like a question to him. "A thump you say? You don't sound so sure."

"Yes, it must have been a thump." She tried to make her voice sound confident.

"Are you sure it was a thump? Are you sure it wasn't nothing? Are you sure you didn't just want to come see me?" Her pink glowing eyes seemed to get bigger with every question he asked.

"What do you mean?" She squeaked. He was looking her right in the eye as he traced the neckline of her nightgown with his finger.

"Did you want me to take care of you?" Ma'alefa'ak was pleased to note that she shuddered when he touched her, and once again it wasn't from fear.

"What do you mean?" She repeated stupidly. What was wrong with her brain? It's like it shorted out wherever he was near.

"I think you know what I mean."

They were almost nose to nose. She half wondered if he was going to kiss her. "N-no."

That was disappointing, but expected. He leaned in close and spoke into her ear. "Then get out while you still can."

"O-okay." She stuttered.

Ma'alefa'ak enjoyed watching as she tried to find the handle on his door. He helped her, grabbing it himself. He didn't bother moving out of the way so she would have to brush against him on the way out. She practically ran down the hallway to get away from him. Gods, what an annoying woman. He opened his window to get her scent out and only hoped he go could back to sleep before he had to wake up and get ready for the day.

* * *

Ma'alefa'ak had managed to get some more sleep, but it looked like L'cill hadn't. He wasn't sure what she had been doing but he was certain that she must have used every dish in the house cooking. "Did you go back to sleep?" He already knew the answer. She looked exhausted and the day hadn't even begun yet.

"No."

"What were you doing?" Even though food smells filled the air her scent was still assaulting him. He opened the kitchen door to let some fresh air in and hopefully clear his head. Even with as tired as she looked, she was still so beautiful to him. That dream was still so vivid in his mind but it was just that, a dream. Only there would she ever be his. It made the situation all the more frustrating.

"Making food to put away." She probably canned too much actually. They would probably have to open a few of the jars before the end of the week. She hoped he liked pickles because she must have made four kinds.

"Did you even try to go back to sleep?" He put some coffee on, maybe that would keep her standing most of the day.

"Not really." She finally plopped down at the table, only realizing now she hadn't even made breakfast. After all that cooking too! Ugh, she really was an idiot.

"Why not?"

"I was too nervous to." She said before thinking.

"And why is that?" Ma'alefa'ak wondered why she would have been afraid to fall asleep. "And don't tell me it was because you heard a noise."

L'cill couldn't tell him the real reason. "I just couldn't sleep."

Ma'alefa'ak shook his head. She was so stubborn. "Fine, don't tell me." Although now that he thought of it he should get a little teasing in before the day started. "You were probably too excited from sneaking into my bedroom anyway."

"I didn't sneak!" She defended.

"Whatever you need to say to make yourself feel better, _darling._ "

L'cill almost did a double take when he used that term of endearment. That's what she called him in her dream… but she was sure it was just a coincidence. "I didn't sneak into your room. I was just checking on you."

"Is that what it is? Well then, I hope you don't mind if I break into your room in the middle of the night and check on you or whatever it is you were doing to get yourself off."

Oh my goodness! She just went into his room. It's not like she jumped onto him while he was sleeping! "I didn't get off!"

"Don't sound so angry at me about that. I offered to help after all."

L'cill took in a deep breath. What was she doing? All she was doing was encouraging his bad behavior reacting the way she was. "Ma'al."

L'cill's voice was so sweet and that only meant one thing. She was going to say something he wasn't going to like. He was ready for her to break whatever spell she had over him. "What is it?"

"What would your mother say if she heard you talking this way?"

Ma'alefa'ak chuckled. She knew exactly what to say to him to bring him down. He absolutely hated that woman and L'cill knew it. He might not be able to completely ignore all the hormones floating around but that definitely helped. "Fine, fine L'cill. You were " _checking"_ on me." He emphasized the word she used. "Next time you do it though, try knocking first."

L'cill had meant to catch him unawares or she would have done just that. Not that she could admit to it. "I'll do that." She jumped up to make breakfast. If she sat down too long she would surely fall asleep.

"What's for breakfast?" He asked, getting them coffee.

"Eggy bread I think." He seemed to like that a lot and it was easy make. At least she had left the skillet unscathed. "Unless you want something else."

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I am horribly embarrassed of my last chapter! I read it and realized something must have happened and an old draft was posted! I must have not saved or something must have happened when I upgraded my computer but none of my changes happened. There were repeated words and the transition from scenes was so jarring I almost was sick. I'm so sorry that happened. That'll teach me to read my chapter yet again before I post. I had to go in and write the corrections AGAIN since they weren't saved and it has been reloaded and updated. So there is more content on the last chapter. *face palm***

 **Anyway, like all of my stories I must ruin them with raunchy bits. Ma'alefa'ak of course is not J'onn so I don't really feel like I can write love scenes all flowery like I do with him. Although the scenes I write for J'onn don't sound all that flowery either. I do like writing scenes like this with Ma'alefa'ak probably more than I do J'onn's. I feel like I can actually write some kinky things without having to worry how bad it may look.**

 **This chapter was added on much later. I had written about twenty chapters before I realized I never explained why she might be cooking for him or why he might let her take care of all the house work. I thought it might also be a good idea to force him to do something nice even if it is for selfish reasons.**

 **I also wanted to transition them into a relationship a little more smoothly (if you can call this smooth). When I was reading my story their relationship was rather abrupt so I've been adding bits here and there to help out.**


End file.
